Tes Lèvres, Mon Amour
by Imagie
Summary: James débite de la poésie à Lily sur un ton monocorde. Franchement, ses vers ne sont pas vraiment dignes d'un Ronsard ou un Rimbaud, et on comprendrait que certains s'énervent ou meurt de rire, n'est-ce pas Sirius?


**« Tes lèvres, mon amour... »**

« Tes lèvres, mon amour, font comme une tâche de sang sur ton visage.

-Potter, nom de nom, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

-Lorsque je les vois, j'aimerais être un vampire afin d'en sucer les moindres traces.

-Il a fumé? »

Lily se retourna vers Sirius qui fixait James, hilare.

« Non, je ne crois pas, dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, alors?

-Tes lèvres, mon amour, font comme des roses rouges qui naissent en bougeons dans un jardin sauvage. »

Sirius explosa de rire et tomba du canapé. C'était trop! Assez, James allait le tuer, à force de le faire rire comme ça!

« Lorsque je les vois, je souhaiterais être le jardinier de ton cœur et les cueillir en bouquet de baisers. »

Sirius repartit d'un grand éclat de rire moqueur. C'était définitivement trop drôle. Il se retenait d'appeler Peter et Remus. En fait, c'était plus parce qu'il manquait d'air, à force de rire ainsi, que parce qu'il craignait pour la réputation de son ami que les deux autres Maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore là.

« Black, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Potter? Demanda froidement Lily, le regardant se tordre à terre.

-Mais rien, Evans, je te jure! Je ne lui ai pas joué de tour depuis plus d'un mois!

-Alors pourquoi il fait CA? Cria-t-elle en désignant James.

-Tes lèvres, mon amour, sont deux fraises juteuses poussées dans l'élan d'un soleil d'été. Il me faut les goûter pour parvenir au paradis.

-Ah ah ah ah, James, ah ah, arrête, supplia Sirius entre deux éclats de rire, tu vas m'acheveeeeer...

-Tes lèvres, mon amour... »

James continua sur un ton monocorde. Il débitait une poésie fort mauvaise et n'y mettait même pas l'émotion dont elle avait besoin pour paraître vivante. Pitoyable. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.  
Lily le regarda de plus prêt. En fait, il ne semblait pas penser du tout. Il paraissait... Creux. Comme si le Potter habituel était parti et avait cédé la place à un ersatz débitant des métaphores ringardes.

« Sirius! »

Le jeune homme retrouva instantanément son sérieux. Lorsque Lily l'appelait par son prénom, c'était soi qu'il allait être puni, soi que la situation était très grave.

« Regarde, il ne bouge pas, il ne change pas de ton... Je connais Potter, même lorsqu'il fait son devoir de Potions, il y met plus d'émotion.

-Hum, tu as raison... Il est bizarre, comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un maléfice.

-Tes yeux, mon amour, sont deux grands marécages verdâtres. Il m'est plaisant de m'y noyer, accompagné par le chant des crapauds. »

Sirius essaya vainement pendant une demi-seconde de ne pas se mettre à rire, encore une fois, mais lorsqu'il regarda la tête vexée de Lily par ce qu'on pourrait appeler un fort mauvais compliment, il ne put plus se retenir et se roula sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il va s'attaquer à tes cheveux, dit-il une minute après en essayant une larme.

-Mets-la en sourdine, toi, je réfléchis à une solution! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me suive dans toute l'école en balançant ses vers, là!

-Ne t'énerve pas, Lily. On va bien finir par comprendre.

-Tes yeux, mon amour, sont deux jeunes asperges franchement cueillies. J'aimerais les croquer et sentir sous mes dents leur chair tendre.

-Ok, Potter, là tu me fais peur, dit Lily, soudain peu rassurée. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un coup et Remus et Peter entrèrent en discutant. Il s'arrêtèrent en voyant l'étrange manège : Sirius qui riait à gorge déployée, James, droit, qui débitait ses compliments, et Lily qui reculait progressivement vers eux, afin sans nul doute de s'enfuir.

« Euh... »

Remus évalua la situation. Pas brillante. Déjà, les chances de James avec Lily venaient de passer d'environ zéro à moins dix mille. Ensuite, les autres élèves ne tarderaient plus à revenir, le repas du soir touchant à sa fin. S'ils voyaient James dans cet état, il en était fini de sa réputation de tombeur cool. Enfin, c'était peut-être le moins important, Sirius n'allait pas tarder à se faire dessus tellement il riait.

« Remus, dit soudain Peter, je vais m'occuper de Conedrue, hein ? Je l'emmène dans le dortoir. Comme ça, tu peux parler avec Lily et évacuer l'autre idiot avant qu'il ne se fasse dessus. Faut promener le chien, déclara-t-il avec un air malicieux. »

Remus acquiesça. Il s'avança vers son ami tandis que Peter faisait de même avec James. Ce dernier tourna la tête et le fixa dans les yeux de son regard vide, puis ouvrit la bouche et déclara :

« Tes yeux, mon amour, sont deux trous immenses dans l'humus frais d'une forêt en éveil. Je souhaite y finir ma vie en ermite. »

Pendant quelques secondes, tout le monde se tut, puis Sirius eut un hoquet et repartit de plus belle, n'arrivant pas à calmer son fou rire. Lily regardait tour à tour James puis Peter, et encore James. Remus fixait Peter comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et ce dernier ressentit tout d'un coup une très, très grande peur.

« Les gars, couina-t-il, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, dites-moi qu'il ne vient pas de me déclarer son amour ou je ne sais quel truc tordu.

-Attends. »

Remus s'avança vers James qui le regarda dans les yeux un long moment, puis déclama finalement que ses yeux étaient tels le miel coulant des ruches et qu'il voulait être la reine des abeilles afin de le voir chaque jour en sa demeure.

Peter soupira, soulagé. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointe sur le jeune homme en murmurant « Finite ». Malheureusement, rien ne se produisit, et James continua de complimenter Remus sur ses yeux, soleils couchants sur une mer d'acier dans laquelle il lui tardait de s'abîmer à la fin du jour.

Sirius, toujours secoué par des éclats de rire, n'était d'aucune utilité dans la présente situation, et Remus se tourna vers Lily, qui lui raconta qu'il était déjà ainsi lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle commune avec « l'autre bon à rien ».

« Ce n'est pas un sort, apparemment. Il ne reste qu'une solution.

-Un filtre? Demanda Peter.

-Hum. Et de la part de...

-Servilio, conclut Sirius.

-T'as fini de te marrer comme une baleine, toi?

-Lorsque c'est Servilio l'envoyeur, et James la victime, je ne rigole jamais, répondit Sirius sur un ton théâtral.

-Mais oui. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Ben, les potions ne sont pas éternelles. Il va s'arrêter, à un moment.

-Mais quand? Imagine qu'il l'ait chargé pour deux jours!

-Ah non, s'écria Lily, hors de question qu'il me suive pendant deux jours avec ses trucs ringards!

-Lily, raisonna Remus, il déclare son amour à n'importe qui, il ne va pas s'arrêter à toi.

-Quoi? »

La jeune fille réfléchit à tout allure. Si James commençait à balancer des compliments à tout le monde, pas de doute que les cruches qui lui couraient après aient leur part. Et forcément, elles prendraient cela comme une déclaration. Surtout Mary-Ann. James allait se retrouver avec une de ces idiotes sans cervelle en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, et Lily n'en avait vraiment pas envie. James était à elle.

D'un autre coté, si elle gardait James pour elle, il allait forcément s'en rendre compte en reprenant ses esprits et s'exciter comme un gosse. Après, il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique que non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ce qui briserait le cœur du jeune homme qui ne la pourchasserait plus avec ses attentions pendant un moment. Et elle se retrouverait toute seule, la petite Lily, sans même un soupirant. Pas enviable.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et sauta sur James, qui débitait à présent ses histoires à Sirius, ce dernier riant beaucoup moins quand il était la victime. Elle le plaqua contre le mur, les joues très rouges, et l'embrassa sous le regard des trois Maraudeurs qui ne comprenaient plus rien à ce qui se passait.

« Alors, murmura Remus, finalement, elle aime James?

-Nan, répondit Peter, elle fait semblant, c'est sûr! Pour me rendre jaloux.

-Peter...

-Ça va, je déconne. Ben... Faut croire.

-Mais c'est pas possible, s'exclama Sirius. Elle ruine tout le plan! »

Lily lâcha James, se tournant, en même temps que Peter et Remus, vers le jeune homme qui se sentit soudain de trop.

« Sirius...

-Oups.

-Quel plan, Patmol?

-Euh... -Le-plan-de-James-et-moi-pour-conquérir-Lily-après-qu'elle-ait-enfin-admis-que-Servilio-n'était-qu'un-lâche-sans-cerveau, répondit-il très rapidement. »

Il évita de justesse le sort que Lily venait de lui envoyer. Derrière, James reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il venait de se rendre compte d'où il se trouvait lorsqu'une Lily très énervée se planta devant lui.

« Écoute moi bien, espèce de petit crétin binoclard! Severus est mon ami et il le restera pendant un moment, je peux te le jurer! Ce n'est pas en balançant des poésies débiles sur mes yeux et en l'accusant que tu obtiendras quoi que ce soit de ma part, et j'ai fait l'erreur de ma vie en t'embrassant! Maintenant, dégage! »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, les cheveux en bataille, le menton levé, fière.

James se tourna vers ses amis.

« Désolé, vieux, lui dit Sirius. Ça marchait bien, au début, j'm'en veux que tout ait foiré.

-Que tout ait foiré? T'es fou ou quoi? Elle m'a embrassé! Déclara James, un sourire très niais plaqué sur le visage. »

Il se jeta à la poursuite de la jeune femme en criant « Lily, tes cheveux sont comme des champs de blé brulés qu'il me tarde de replanter! » et autres compliments qui n'en étaient pas.

Remus, Peter et Sirius s'entre-regardèrent, stupéfiés.

« C'est fou. Il est incapable de comprendre que cette fois, il est allé trop loin.

-Nope! James ou l'optimiste forcené! Par contre, il y a tout de même une chose...

-Quoi?

-Il est vraiment trop nul en poésie. »

Sirius blêmit et regarda Remus du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et soupira.

« Quoi, Patmol?

-Ben, je ne vous ai pas tout dit... Ces poèmes, ils existent vraiment, en fait. »

Remus pâlit à son tour. Peter regarda ses deux amis, se doutant de quelque chose.

« On les a un peu pris dans ton cahier, Remus. »

Le loup-garou ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il y eut un grand bruit lorsqu'il aplatit son ami contre le mur. Sirius s'enfuit alors, et de toute sa vie, Peter ne l'avait jamais vu courir plus rapidement.

« SIRIUS ORION BLACK JE VAIS TE TUER! »

Remarque, il y avait de quoi.


End file.
